Christmas Vacation
by ChipmunkFanatic80
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are on Winter Break.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Vacation

Christmas Eve Alvin was at the mall trying to figure out what to get Brittany for Christmas. He was upset because his brothers already got her sisters their presents and Alvin kept on procrastinating to get Brittany's gift. One of the guys from school who has been charming Brittany was also at the mall looking for gifts and talking trash about Alvin.

Terrance looked as he was talking.

"I will steal that beautiful chipette from that conceited chipmunk. Once she sees what I got her she will forget all about Alvin and be mine finally. See Alvin doesn't know that she is nothing but gold digger and loves to get spoiled. I haven't seen anything from him around her neck. "

Alvin overheard Terrance and glared at him as he entered the jewelry store.

"You have no idea what kind of girl Brittany is, and the only reason you want her so bad is because she is the lead singer of the chipettes no other reason. Besides you don't have a chance to steal her from me. We are together a lot longer than you may think so back off of my woman. Do I make myself clear? I mean it Terrance you have no idea what you're dealing with. "

Brittany overheard.

"Alvie what are you doing here? I thought you said you finished your shopping? Wait a minute; did you just call me your woman? That is so sweet of you no wonder I love you so much."

He smiled as she hugged him and kissed him. He held her waist smiling.

"Why wouldn't I call you my woman? You have been for the past ten years haven't you?"

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes I have, were together ten years already I thought you forgot. A week before Christmas ten years ago you finally asked me to be your girl. I am very lucky to have you Alvie. I love you so much."

He held her close as they walked through the mall and Terrance was not happy as he watched them walk together. Brittany smiled as they browsed the different jewelry stores admiring all of the items she saw. One item caught her eye but she didn't want Alvin to see it. He looked at the time and his cell rang. He took out his cell and read the caller ID.

"Britt it's the publicist about our Christmas concert I'll be right outside I have to get this. Will you be okay in here?"

She smiled as she watched Alvin walk outside.

"Yes Alvie I'll be fine get the call. I have a few more gifts to get anyway."

He smiled at her as he walked outside by the store and took the call. She sighed with relief and purchased the watch she spotted and had them wrap it up for her. Then she went from case to case to see what to get her sisters for Christmas. She finally decided on bracelets with matching earrings and also had them wrapped. She spotted one of the girls at school always making up lies about her and trying to get with Alvin.

Alvin hung up his cell and was about to go back in the store when Gwen came up to him and started to firt with him as she twirled her hair on her fingers.

"So Alvin what brings a huge rock star like yourself to the mall tonight alone? I can keep you company if you'd like. You are too good to be with that gold digger that happens to be your so called girlfriend. I am much prettier and don't really care about how much money you have or your fame. Get a real girlfriend who will appreciate you and not yell at you all the time or cheat."

He looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't date fans. Now if you would excuse me I am trying to shop here. Yea I am a rock star but also shop like you do. Also Brittany is not a gold digger she makes as much as I do now move please. Besides you are not my type and never will be. So once again I am not interested in you. Gwen leave me alone and stop fantasizing you will ever be anything else but a fan to me. "

Brittany laughed as she grabbed Alvin's waist smiling.

"Alvie I am going to the ladies room I'll be right back, don't miss me too much. "

He looked and nodded as he walked right past Gwen.

"I will be fine Britt. Just don't go out the wrong exit it's the one by the store don't get lost. I am not going anywhere yet."

She smiled as she walked to the restroom.

Alvin went back to the case where he saw the perfect Christmas gift for Brittany and bought it with a matching pair of earrings. The clerk put the set in a pretty box and wrapped it also smiling.

"Merry Christmas Alvin. Hope you and Brittany have a Merry Christmas. We'll be in the 3rd row at your concert tomorrow night. "

Alvin smiled and handed them both front row tickets.

"No you won't you both will be in the front row. See you tomorrow night and Have a Merry Christmas. Thank you again."

Both girls smiled and put their tickets in their purses.

"Thank you Alvin. We will be there with bells on and tell Brittany we said hi also. You two belong together and anyone who says u doesn't needs help."

Brittany smiled.

"Thank you for realizing it ladies Merry Christmas see you tomorrow at the show. Alvie come on. Did you finish your shopping? "

He smiled.

"Yes Britt I am let's get a bite to eat. What are you in the mood for?"

She smiled and took his hand.

"Hmm how about pizza? We haven't had it in so long. Please Alvie."

He nodded and they headed to the pizza parlor to get their food. While they waited for their food he held Britt very close to him. When they sat down she asked.

"Alvie how did you get here? It is real dark right now?"

He smiled as he ate his pizza.

"You'll see when we are done eating. How did you get here anyway?"

She smiled and giggled a little.

"Ms. Miller dropped me off because I asked her to. I had last minute shopping to do so I came today. Thank you for getting lunch, I was starving with all this shopping and trying to prevent myself from hurting Gwen I forgot about lunch. She followed me to every store I went to telling me how I need to watch my back because she will steal you from me."

He grabbed her hand.

"Britt don't pay attention to her. Also don't waste your strength on her she is not worth it. You are the only girl I will ever love stop worrying please. I will never love anyone else but you don't ever forget it ok babe. Come on let's get home we need our sleep."

She smiled.

"Ok Alvie, I am a little tired myself it's been a long day of shopping. Are you going to call Dave to pick us up?"

He shook his head.

"No you'll see in a bit. Come on babe lets go home. Britt come on the mall is closing in an hour."

She took his hand and they walked out to the parking lot. He pushed a button and she heard sound and saw lights and was confused as they walked toward them.

He smiled at her and opened the passenger door.

"It's my Christmas present for me. Now you don't have to ask Ms. Miller or Dave to drive us anywhere. I have my license and my own car. What do you think?"

She smiled as she got in.

"It is really nice and your favorite color too. Wow Alvie we are growing up so fast it's not even funny."

He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it Come on then make sure your belt is on."

He pulled out carefully and drove toward Ms. Miller's house . 


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Vacation

Ch 2

"New Year's Resolutions"

Simon looked at Alvin at the dining room table as he ate his breakfast. Alvin looked up after he took a bite of his breakfast.

"What is it Si? Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something on my face that I am not aware of?"

Simon laughed.

"No bro just wondering what your New Year Resolution will be that's all? I already know what mine is and so does Theo."

Alvin looked up and starting thinking.

"I know what mine will be also don't worry too much about it. Do we have everything we need for our New Year's Eve party? Is there any last things I need to pick up while I am out?"

Simon looked.

"No we have everything we will need. We have a couple more days until our big party Alvin. You haven't been yourself lately are you okay? You have been really angry lately. Do you mind talking to me about it? I am your brother and I am worried about you."

Alvin sighed as he took his plate to the sink and washed it.

"No I'm fine Si. It's nothing you need to worry about bro. See you later I'm going out bye."

Simon knew his brother was lying and was really worried. He looked in Alvin's room and noticed that Alvin hasn't been wearing the watch Britt got him for Christmas and took off the B he once wore around his neck. He walked to Theo's room and asked.

"Theo did Alvin and Brittany break up without us knowing?"

Theo looked up from his laptop and shrugged.

"I really have no idea Si. I do know that Brittany has been acting weird lately. Knowing those two they got into some stupid fight and you know how they get when they fight. We shouldn't worry too much and we also know how angry Alvin gets when we get into his relationship matters."

Simon looked and nodded.

"I guess you are right Theo. I am not going to worry anymore he'll be fine."

At the Chipettes' house Jeanette also noticed a change in Brittany and looked as she got ready to go out. She looked and didn't see the A that Brittany wore around her neck or the set Alvin got her for Christmas. She also saw a very unfamiliar car pull up to the driveway and heard the person beep. Eleanor saw it too and looked at Jeanette worried.

"Who is that? Alvin has a red sports car not a blue convertible. What is going on here? Britt who is that you're going out with? Where has Alvin been we haven't seen his car since Christmas and have seen this car? Did you forget you have a boyfriend? Hello are you listening to us?"

She looked and grabbed her purse.

"It's just a friend and I'll consider him my boyfriend when he starts acting like one. I'll be in late and don't say a word to Alvin about this. You two will be sorry. I'm going out with Terrance he actually pays attention to me unlike my so called boyfriend."

Jeanette's mouth dropped.

"You did not just say that. Brittany don't do this, he is only using you because you're a chipette and doesn't care about you. Britt you're not leaving with that jerk. I am not moving from this door you don't belong with Terrance, you belong with Alvin."

Brittany got angry and lunged at Jeanette and they started to fight and Jeanette got hurt badly. Eleanor looked up and glared at Brittany.

"Maybe you are just not good enough to be with Alvin. Maybe the real you is all about the money the guy spends on you. You didn't have to hurt Jeanette she was only trying to protect you. If you get hurt don't ask us for help we don't care anymore."

Brittany stormed out of the house and slammed the door and got into Terrance's car. Eleanor watched them drive off and shook her head. Then she helped Jeanette up and dressed the wound on Jeanette's arm from Brittany's claws.

"Jean go lie down I'll have Simon stop by later. You need your rest, our sister has made a really big mistake and she doesn't know what she is doing."

Jeanette got up and went into her room and lay down looking at the picture of all six of them at their Christmas concert. Then she shook her head and fell asleep.

In the meantime Alvin was at the park staring down at the picture of him and Brittany at their concert and started to cry. Gwen recognized Alvin and wiped his tears.

"What is wrong Alvin? Why are you crying are you okay?"

He looked up and moved his face from her.

"What is it too you anyway? I am not interested in you for the last time just leave me alone will you. I am fine I just had something in my eye. I am in no mood to deal with anyone right now. I just want to be left alone."

Gwen looked and still followed him.

"Alvin I may be a fan of yours, but I would be the right girl for you. She is not good enough for you; she only cares about money and material things. Why do you put up with it? You deserve so much better and a girl that will love you for you and not your fame or money. I am that girl; please let me prove it to you?"

He shook his head and walked away, and then he got in his car and drove off. In the meantime Alvin saw Terrance's car and Brittany in the passenger side. He felt his heart sink and sped off passing the blue convertible.

Terrance pulled up to the restaurant and took Brittany's arm after he armed his car alarm. As they entered Brittany looked around and smiled.

"Such a romantic setting Terry. I never knew you were the romantic type. This is beautiful."

He smiled at her.

"I am when I am with the right girl. Shall we my beautiful rose?"

She blushed as they sat down in the booth. She looked around and realized it was very familiar. Then she thought back to her and Alvin's first date and sighed. When Terrance went to the bathroom she felt her neck and didn't feel the A she wore around her neck for ten years. She stared at her cell wallpaper and tears began to fall as she looked down at Alvin's beautiful blue eyes.

'What have I done? How can I hurt my Alvie like this? Everything we have been through and I cheat on my boyfriend for ten years because of some diamond bracelet Terry bought me and Gwen telling me that Alvin has been seeing her behind my back. How can I be so stupid to hurt the best thing in my life; our love remained strong until now.'

At that moment her cell rang, and it was Jeanette. She wiped her tears and answered.

'Jeanette what is wrong? Why are you crying? About earlier I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?'

Jeanette responded still crying.

'Forget about it Britt; this is not about me. Alvin got into a terrible car accident and is at the hospital unconscious if you even care!'

Brittany dropped her cell and grabbed her jacket. Then she looked at Terrance and threw the bracelet at him.

"This was a big mistake! I have to go now don't you ever come near me again! I only love Alvin deal with it! Because I hurt him he is in the hospital unconscious! Goodbye Terrance!"

Terrance grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere Ms. Diva! You accepted the date now you will finish it! Now sit down Brittany you leave when this date is over!"

She moved her arm away and the sleeve ripped. Then she grabbed her cell and put it in her purse as she ran out of the restaurant. Terrance ran after her and knocked her to the ground pulling at her skirt and almost succeeded. She started to get scared as his hands moved up her thighs under her skirt, and then she used her heel and kicked him where it counted. She ran as fast as she could and called a cab. She asked the cab driver to wait for her and ran into the house and got changed putting on The A necklace and the set Alvin got her for Christmas. The cab driver came to the hospital and she paid him running to the hospital entrance where Gwen was sitting on the ground in tears. Brittany looked at her glaring.

"What do you think you're doing here? You set me up to break me and Alvin up thinking you even have a chance with him. Mark my words I will make sure he knows what you did now move out of my way I have to go see my boyfriend! Move Gwen do not make me fight you because I will. You know I will fight any girl that tries to steal Alvin from me."

Jeanette appeared.

"Now is not the time to fight Brittany! Right now you need to be there for Alvin don't mind her. Dave already told her to go home and wouldn't let her in to see Alvin."

Gwen ignored Jeanette's words.

"I hope you are satisfied Brittany! Because of you Alvin is here! You have your nerve even showing up here! You are no good for Alvin and now he realizes it, he belongs with me and when he comes out of the hospital he will be mine! I was the first one here and he knows it. So you lost you gold digging diva!"

Jeanette glared at Gwen.

"Alvin has no idea you were here he's unconscious you stupid blonde fan girl. He doesn't even know his brothers and father are here so stop lying will you and get a life. Just go home you will not be allowed to see him only friends and family. Which you are neither one, just leave you are not wanted here or haven't you noticed that? Britt come on don't waste your strength on her!"

Brittany sighed and calmed her temper, and then she got her visitor's pass and followed Jeanette to Alvin's room. She entered the room and saw Alvin just lying there with his eyes closed and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Alvin please wake up; I am so sorry for hurting you. Alvin please it's me Brittany your girlfriend for the past ten years please open your eyes. If I lose you I will be so lost. I can't live without you and I'm admitting it please open your eyes. Alvin please I need you; I don't want to love anyone else I never will be able to love anyone but you. You are the best thing in my life right now and I can't lose you. You're in this condition because of me; I'm so sorry for hurting you Alvin please get up I love you so much, ALVIN PLEASE!"

She broke down in tears and held him tightly when he still didn't respond.

The nurse entered the room saying.

"Ms. Miller visiting hours are over; you have to go home. We will keep him on observation and call his family if there are any changes. He was in a serious car accident; he can be unconscious for several days being only 17 and that size. His air bag is what saved his life. Come on now you have to leave."

She looked at the nurse with her blue eyes.

"Please let me stay by him. I may be able to get him to respond. He is my boyfriend for ten years and I will do anything to bring him back to consciousness. Please let me stay?"

The nurse looked at Dave as he nodded.

"Very well Ms. Miller you can stay."

Brittany hugged Dave and watched as they all headed home as she sat by the window of Alvin's hospital room looking out crying her eyes out. She looked over at Alvin's hospital bed and shook her head, and then she sat on the bench and stared at her wallpaper and held the A in her hand tightly as tears fell on it. She soon cried herself to sleep and the nurse covered her with a blanket after she checked on Alvin. She closed the light and the door and went back into the monitoring room to watch over her patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Vacation

Ch. 3

"New Years' Resolutions pt2"

The next morning Brittany woke up at eight am and went to the hospital cafeteria to get some breakfast. She sighed as she glanced over at the hospital bed and Alvin was still unconscious. She covered his still body and exited the room with her head down walking to the cafeteria. She ordered a bagel and cream cheese but couldn't eat. She stared at her food so worried about Alvin blaming herself.

'Why did I cheat on him? How could I be so heartless? Why was I stupid enough to listen to Gwen? I should've known better it wasn't true, but no I cheated on my Alvie with that jerk Terrance.'

It was now three days before the big party. She didn't even feel like going to the party without Alvin by her side where he has been for 10 years. As she walked back up to his room she cried again to when he was still unconscious. She couldn't bear it anymore and asked Ms. Miller to take her home. When she arrived home she entered her room in silence and cried herself to sleep holding the A in her hand tightly. Jeanette entered her room and covered her sister as she slept.

Back at the hospital Alvin woke up and looked around the room. He was still angry at Brittany for cheating on him. Deep inside he felt his heart break as the visions of Brittany in Terrance's car and the last thing he saw before he ended up in the bed. His nurse entered and smiled.

"Well you're awake, let's call your family and tell them. How are you feeling Mr. Seville?"

He looked up.

"My head is pounding. How did I end up here? All I remember is some idiot's brights and me passing out. How many days have I been unconscious?"

She explained it to him and he paid attention closely. Then he sighed as they transferred him to another room and gave him something to eat. He ate his lunch and watched TV as he waited for his family to arrive.

He looked at her.

"Am I going home tonight or am I going to be here for New Years?

She looked at him.

"As soon as the doctor sees you he will let you know for now just relax and make sure you eat."

Alvin nodded and ate his lunch in silence flipping the channels. His brothers, Dave, Ms. Miller and the girls arrived smiling at him. He sat up and smiled.

"Hey everyone I am okay but my heart is still broken. It figures Brittany isn't here, I guess she doesn't care that I woke up. My head isn't pounding now."

Simon sat at the foot of the bed.

"Bro she is home because she stayed here overnight watching over you, but when there was no change in your condition she decided to go home. I'm just glad you're okay I was really worried we lost our big brother."

Alvin smiled and hugged Simon.

"I am not going anywhere anytime soon. Who else would watch over you and Theo when Dave is away on business? I'm the big brother it's my job to protect you and Theo. I should've told you what was wrong with me at breakfast. I was just too angry to talk to anyone. I am sorry Si."

Simon smiled.

"It's okay bro, you were just being yourself."

Theo ran to Alvin's bed and hugged him tightly.

"I am so glad you're okay Alvin. I was also worried we lost you. "

Alvin smiled and patted his head.

"Theo let go I can't breathe. I am fine but my car is totaled. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Jeanette and Eleanor also hugged him.

"We're so glad you're okay. We were all worried."

Jeanette looked at him.

"Like Simon said Brittany went home after staying the night to watch over you. She couldn't bear to see you like that. Alvin she really does love you."

He shook his head and looked at Jeanette.

"If that was true she wouldn't have cheated on me, and she did. He gave her a diamond bracelet and she accepted it pushing me to the side. He gave it to her right in front of me and she didn't care I was there. Jean please just drop it, I don't want to hear it right now. I am really in no mood. I know she is your sister but she cheated on me and broke my heart again. Just drop it please."

Jeanette sighed.

"Okay Alvin I will drop it. All that matters is you're okay. Do you know when you are getting released? Did they say anything?"

He shrugged.

"No they didn't say yet. I hate being here. I never liked hospitals and still don't. I can't believe I crashed my car!"

Dave looked at Alvin.

"It's getting fixed Alvin. I made sure of it. Your nurse said as soon as your doctor gives the okay you can go home. You might be home tonight but you have to take it easy for at least two days."

Alvin looked and nodded.

"Here's my doctor now. Doc can I please go home?"

Dr. Mendez looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Alvin you can go home, but you have to take it easy for two days. You will be fully recovered on New Years' Eve. Here are your release papers. Have a happy and healthy New Year Alvin."

He smiled and got up to get dressed. When he was dressed he checked out at the front desk and got into Dave's car on the passenger side. He put on the radio and they made the announcement of his recovery and his release. Then he sighed as they drove home. Simon gave him his cap.

"Here you go bro. I know you missed this."

Alvin took it and put it on his head.

"Thanks Si, yea I did miss my cap."

They pulled up and Alvin went inside and straight to his room quietly. His brothers and Brittany's sisters also shook their heads.

Eleanor looked.

"Man, Alvin is really mad at Brittany isn't he? She never seems to learn does she?"

Jeanette sighed.

"Apparently not Ellie, if he dumps her for good this time she might just learn her lesson and realize what she lost."

Simon got up and made a pot of coffee, because he knew they all needed a cup. When it was done brewing he went up to Alvin's room and knocked.

"Bro can I come in? Are you asleep?"

Alvin sighed.

"Yea Si its open, you can come in. I'm just lying down my head still hurts a little."

Simon entered and handed Alvin a cup of coffee. Alvin sat up and took a sip.

"Thanks Si I need a cup right now. What should I do; we are together ten years and she cheated on me. I feel like I did after Susie broke up with me for that other guy on Valentine's Day. "

Simon sighed.

"Alvin it's your decision. She made a mistake and realized what she did. She is your girlfriend you have to decide no one else can decide for you bro."

There was a knock on Alvin's door.

"Alvin can I please come in its Brittany, I have to talk to you please let me in."

Alvin got up out of his bed and opened it for her glaring. Simon exited the room and closed the door behind him. Then he went back to the kitchen to finish his coffee with the others.

After Simon left Alvin walked by the window. He didn't look at Brittany because he was still angry with her.

"Well what is it you want to talk to me about, I'm listening."

Brittany sighed with her ears down.

"I know I hurt you and I am really sorry. I didn't mean to make you relive what Susie did to you. I don't blame you if you hate me and want to break up with me. I just want you to know that I love you and will never hurt you again. I just want you to forgive me that's all."

Alvin turned toward Brittany.

"Britt I don't hate you and never will. Just tell me why you cheated on me; we are together for ten years, doesn't that mean anything to you? What did I do for you to hurt me like this? How could you and with Terrance when you know his reputation. All I ever did was love you and you do this? I am a major rock star but I never put my fans before you because I know you are my girlfriend and I love you."

Brittany broke down in tears.

"I don't know; I felt you weren't paying attention to me. He bought me a diamond bracelet for Christmas and was really nice to me. Then Gwen told me that you were getting tired of me and you were seeing her behind my back. I know I shouldn't have paid attention to her but I did. After I realized what I was doing was wrong my cell rang and Jeanette told me about your accident and that you were in the hospital I ran out on him after I threw the bracelet at him. He chased after me and tried to have his way with me. I fought him off and took a cab home to change and then headed to the hospital to see you. That same night I stayed overnight watching over you and tried not to break down, but your condition remained the same and I just couldn't bear to see you like that because of me. I couldn't bear to see you like that because I love you so much Alvin, you're my world without you I am lost. That is the only reason I went home this morning no other reason. Alvin please forgive me I swear I will never hurt you again. I only love you and no one else."

He looked at her.

"Are you sure he didn't succeed Britt? I am going to kill him when we go back to school. No one touches my woman or tries to hurt her and gets away with it. Come here Britt I forgive you. Just don't listen to the haters or cheat on me again. I mean it Britt."

She ran in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Alvie. How are you feeling now?"

He smiled and hugged her back.

"A lot better; just still a little weak lying in that hospital bed. So you stayed by me all night babe? That was sweet of you. "

She smiled.

"Yes Alvie I stayed by your side all night, but had to go home this morning to get some sleep or at least try to. I am so glad you're okay. I love you so much Alvie."

He smiled and went back to his bed and looked at Brittany who was starting to fall asleep.

"Britt come on get some rest. You really look tired come on don't be scared I am too weak to even try anything today."

She smiled and got in Alvin's bed next to him falling asleep as soon as her head touched his chest. He put the comforter over them both and drifted off to sleep holding Brittany close as she slept. Simon entered the room and took Alvin's cup to the kitchen smiling.

"Goodnight you two see you in the morning."

Jeanette got ready for bed and was already asleep in Simon's bed when he entered and got ready for bed. He got in next to her and held her close as he covered them both, and took off both their glasses. Theodore and Eleanor were already asleep in Theo's room. And Dave was asleep in his room and Ms. Miller in the spare room. Everyone slept soundly through the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Vacation

Ch. 4

"New Years' Eve"

New Years' Eve Alvin woke up and took a shower being quiet not to wake Brittany. When he exited his bathroom Britt was sitting up smiling at him.

"Good morning Alvie. How do you feel now?"

He smiled at her.

"I am fully recovered babe. How did you sleep?"

She smiled at him.

"Very well because you held me as we slept. I can't believe I made that mistake I should go blonde because I was stupid. "

He sat on the bed next to her and lifted her chin.

"Britt you wouldn't look good blonde. I love you just the way you are. You are definitely not stupid either. You were just misled that is all. I got news for Terrance, he shows up tonight. He will wish he wasn't born and so will Gwen."

Britt smiled and kissed him.

"I will be right out Alvie. I am going in the shower. I think your brother and Ellie are cooking for the party tonight. Do we have to get anything or do we have everything we need?"

He looked at her.

"I think we have everything we need besides I have no car to go anywhere. I totaled my car in the accident."

She looked at him.

"Okay Alvie I will be right out."

He headed downstairs after he made his bed and entered the kitchen where Ellie and Theo were cooking for their big New Years' Eve party. Then he entered and poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat on the couch watching Simon and Jeanette decorating for the party.

"Do you two need some help? I am fully recovered guys and not weak anymore."

Simon looked at him.

"No Alvin we have it under control. Should we get more chips for the party tonight? We have a lot of friends and Theo and Ellie pigged out on the chips last night watching a movie. You are aware that Terrance and Gwen are coming right?"

Alvin looked.

"Yea I know. Don't worry I'll deal with both of them when they get here and you and Theo stay out of it kabish!"

Simon looked and backed away.

"I am not getting involved I like my face the way it is thank you. You are definitely back to yourself bro."

Alvin sipped his coffee and walked to Dave's room.

"Dave can I please use the car to run to the store for more chips, dip, and soda? Theo and Ellie pigged out last night and we will not have enough for the party."

Dave handed Alvin his keys.

"Yes Alvin you can use my car. Your car will be fixed before you go back to school Tuesday. Just please drive carefully. "

Alvin took the car keys and finished his coffee. Then he washed his cup and waited for Brittany to come downstairs.

Brittany came downstairs and also got a cup of coffee looking at Simon and Jeanette decorating.

"Do you two need help? After I finish my coffee I will help if you need me to."

Jeanette looked.

"No we have it under control Britt. We are just short food thanks to Ellie and Theo. I think Alvin is waiting for you so you two can go to the grocery store."

Britt looked after she finished her coffee.

"We can go now Alvie. We will be right back the guests start to arrive in 2 hours."

Alvin looked as he went out to Dave's car.

"Yea we know that babe. Come on and make sure you wear your shades the last thing we need is to get mobbed and both of us end up in the hospital."

She grabbed her shades and handed Alvin his.

"Yea I know. Being rock stars is not easy I swear."

Alvin unlocked Dave's car and let Britt in the passenger side.

"No but we love our fans and being on stage so we deal with it. Did Si give you the list babe?"

She handed it to him.

"Yes Alvie he did. Make sure you bring your wallet with you. We will go half on the cost."

He smiled as they pulled out and drove to the store very carefully. When they arrived he parked the car and armed the alarm on Dave's car taking Brittany's hand as they entered the store. Brittany spotted Gwen and Alvin held her back.

"Don't you dare let's go Britt? You deal with her tonight not here kabish."

She sighed.

"Okay Alvie I will ignore that stupid blonde. What do we need to get again?"

He grabbed a cart and they headed to the chip aisle and got some chips and different dips.

"Britt we need to get soda also. Should we get cans or bottles?"

She looked at him.

"We have a lot of guests I think we should get cans and two bags of ice also."

He smiled and got three boxes of sodas and two bags of ice. Then he took Britt's hand as they headed to the checkout. He paid half of the bill and Britt paid the other half. They pulled up to the house and Simon helped them bring the food and soda in.

Alvin and Brittany set up the chips, dip and put the sodas in the fridge and also set up the stereo system. Dave left for his girlfriend's New Year's Party.

"Okay you all behave and Alvin and Brittany are in charge. Alvin and Brittany try not to get into fights this year please. See you all later tonight and make sure the house is clean before I get in. I mean it."

Alvin looked and handed Dave his keys.

"We know Dave have fun and we will clean up before you get in tonight. Don't drink too much."

Dave laughed as he drove off. Then Alvin closed the door and started the stereo. Theodore and Eleanor put out the rest of the food and headed upstairs to get ready. Simon and Jeanette came downstairs and looked at Alvin and Brittany.

"Are you two going to get ready?"

Britt looked.

"We have been ready Simon. The guests are starting to arrive."

Alvin looked and smiled as his real friends arrived.

"Yo Bobby and Thomas wuz up. How was New York?"

They both looked.

"Awesome like always at least you're okay. You really got into some accident Al. It was all over the news on TV and the radio too. So are you still with Brittany?"

Alvin looked at them both.

"Yes I am still with Britt. She is the only girl that I could ever love. Get some food the party just started."

They both walked over to the table and made themselves a plate and sat down to eat. Alvin waited for the rest to arrive and came up behind Britt and grabbed her waist smiling.

"Hey babe are you okay?"

She smiled and grabbed his hands by her waist.

"Of course I am Alvie, I have you don't I? Are you okay?"

He smiled and responded.

"Of course I am I have you don't I? Well well look at who decided to show up."

Terrance looked at Alvin glaring.

"Oh I see you recovered small fry. Hello Brittany so did you learn your lesson and dump this conceited rock star?"

She looked at Terrance.

"No I did not dump Alvin and besides I see you still have the scratch on your face from my claws when you tried to have your way with me you jerk. You better stay away from me tonight or you will be sorry."

Alvin glared at Terrance.

"You have no idea what you're messing with, you better stay away from Brittany or you will get hurt! Think I am playing try me and you'll see what I can do to you though I am small. No one messes with my woman and doesn't get hurt so back off!"

Terrance laughed and pushed him.

"Okay Macho munk we'll see just how tough you really are. Or are you too scared I'll kick your little butt. Oh I forgot you can't fight to save your life!"

Alvin glared at him and his face turned red.

"I am not afraid of you loser! You throw the first punch and you'll see exactly what I am capable of. I study Judo and have a black belt. What do you have a blue belt? I had a blue belt when I was 7. That was 10 years ago!"

Terrance threw the first punch and Alvin blocked it grabbing his fist. Then he flipped him on his back and put his fist to his face.

"Still wanna mess with me? Well Terrance fight back or you too scared you'll lose to a chipmunk?"

Terrance tried to kick Alvin and Alvin grabbed his leg and bent it making it crack. Then Alvin picked up Terrance and threw him in the trash can closing the door behind him.

Brittany just stared and smiled.

"That's my #1 munkstar. Thank you for taking care of him for me Alvie. I love you so much."

He smiled and took her hand as they headed to the dance floor.

"No problem babe shall we dance? I am your man and protect you from harm. I love you to Britt."

Simon and Jeanette were already on the dance floor moving to the music. Then Theodore and Eleanor joined them and all 6 of them broke it down. The rest of the guests joined them and danced to the beat. Gwen arrived and Brittany glared at her as she approached them.

"Well well Ms. Diva is here I see. So Brittany how did you enjoy your date with Terrance? Told you I would steal Alvin from you!"

Alvin laughed.

"Really what in one of your fantasies I assume? Obviously you need to get your facts right Gwen. I turned your date down and told you to back off I am with Brittany or did you forget? So you better give up because I am never going to leave Brittany for you!"

Gwen came up behind Brittany and tried to punch her. Brittany grabbed her fist and cracked it. Then she picked up Gwen and threw her in the trash can where Terrance was thrown by Alvin and went back to the party.

Theodore turned on the TV.

"Come on you guys the countdown is starting. 20 seconds till the ball drops."

They all counted down together and when it hit 12 the Chipmunks grabbed the Chipettes and kissed them. The girls smiled and kissed the chipmunks back.

"Happy New Year boys we love you three so much."

The party broke up around 1am and the chipettes and chipmunks cleaned up the house and headed to bed when they were done. Alvin looked at the clock.

"I guess Dave won't be home tonight. We will see him in the morning lets head to bed we all had a long day. I know I am exhausted."

His brothers nodded as they headed upstairs with the girls and fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds. Alvin pulled his bed down and smiled at Brittany.

"I will probably be asleep when you come to bed. Night Britt I love you see you in the morning."

Brittany changed for bed and moved toward Alvin slowly.

"Are you sure you are tired Alvie? I see it in your eyes. You aren't really tired you are trying to fight it. We are together 10 years I know you too well."

He gulped.

"Britt I am really tired. I am really in no mood tonight and it is the truth. Besides we have a concert tomorrow and need our sleep. Maybe another night just not tonight."

She sighed.

"Okay Alvie if you say so. See you in the morning I love you to."

He took off his shirt and got in his bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Brittany got in bed next to him and rested her head on his chest also falling asleep instantly. He opened his eyes and sighed with relief as he covered them both and fell back to sleep holding Brittany close.


End file.
